It Wasn't Supposed To Be This Way
by padaleckibooty
Summary: Weechesters! Sam and Dean's life seemed totally normal, but was it really? What exactly was going on behind closed doors and when is enough, enough? WARNING: ABUSE OF MINORS


Sam's leg lay reclined across his brothers lap. They were all sitting at the table- John, Marry, Dean and him.

There wasn't as much as a sound as the family ate the dinner quietly in peace. Dean unknowingly rubbed his brothers leg in boredom and maybe for comfort just a little, but Dean would never admit it.

They would all like to think that their life was apple pie worthy, but it was really quite the opposite.

"Honey, can you please pass the potatoes?" Mary finally broke the silence, as she extended her arm to take the mashed potatoes out of her eldest sons hand. "Thanks dear."

"Dad?" Dean asked cautiously, he really didn't want to make their father angry again.

"What is it, son?" John replied, clearly annoyed. Sam glanced over to his brother in worry. All he could repeat in his head was, "_please don't let dad get mad, please." _

"I was just. How was your day?"

"Crappy as usual, and you two brats don't make it any better."

Mary interrupted, she was mad that her husband always brought down the boys like that. "John, please don't call our boys that."

"Shut up, Mary!" Mary flinched, as Johns voice raised and he banged a clenched fist on the table causing it to shake.

"Dean take your brother upstairs."

"But mom we want to-"

"Now Dean!"

Dean pushed his brothers leg off his lap and waited for his brother to get his bum off the chair before they both made their way upstairs to their room.

* * *

><p>"Dean?" Sam asked, as he sat huddled up on the twin size bed they both shared. Their parents couldn't afford two beds and a full size was just as expensive.<p>

"Yea, Sammy?"

"Why does dad hate me, did I do something wrong?"

Dean sighed at hearing the words, he hated his father so much for making Sam feel like this was his fault, like he had a say in his dad being a douche.

"Of course not Sammy, don't ever blame yourself, okay?

"Yea, alright." Sam still wasn't convinced, he probably never would be.

"Here, come here." Sam's head bobbed on Deans shoulders as Dean wrapped his arms around his dangerously skinny brother.

"Oh Sammy, you're too skinny. What did I tell you about eating more?"

"That if I don't I'm never going to be as tall as you."

"That's right."

"But Dean, I'm never hungry."

Dean changed the subject, it broke his heart hearing his brother like this.

"Okay Sammy, its okay lets just get you into some pajamas." This was totally normal for Dean, it always had been when it came to helping his brother get dressed. Hell, he's been doing it since he was a baby. So when Sam grabbed the flannel pajamas and walked to the bathroom, Dean knew there was something wrong. He didn't have time to ask as Sam shut and locked the door behind him.

Dean was really hoping it wasn't what he was worrying about.

Dean grabbed hold of Sam's hand as he walked out of the bathroom. Sam tried to make him let go, but his grip was too tight.

"Sammy, what did he do to you?" Dean asked, when he saw the tears freely escape his brothers eyes.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Sam walked to the bed without saying another word.

Dean crouched down in front of his brother who sat on the edge of the bed, gazing at some random spot on the floor. He began to slowly unbutton Sam's shirt, making him flinch.

"Ssh its okay Sam, I'm not going to hurt you." So Sam let him finish unbuttoning his top.

"I don't- I don't wanna hurt you, Dean." He begged, hoping his brother would stop, but he knew Dean and he was 99% positive he wasn't going anywhere.

Dean got to the last button and slowly pried the shirt apart, revealing dark purple and black bruises that had already formed since yesterday. That's when Sam began to ball, so Dean pulled his trembling body next to his. "Its okay, it's gonna be okay." He coaxed, as he rubbed small circles on Sam's back.

"I'm tired of hurting people, Dean."

"Ssh Sammy, don't talk." Dean began to quickly button his shirt back up then guided him to the worn out pillow on the opposite side of the bed.

Sam lay there silently crying, but Dean noticed the fear in Sam's voice as it grabbed the air around him in a hitch, so dean turned from facing the door to facing the window. He tightened his arms around Sam's chest, while his chin slowly snuggled under Sam's neck.

"It's alright Sammy, I'm going to take care of you. That's my job, remember?"

* * *

><p>"Come on, time to wake up, tiger." Dean patted Sam's leg as he threw his shirt on over his head. "We're going to be late if you don't get your ass outta bed."<p>

Sam moaned, he really didn't feel like getting out of bed ever again. He was in pain everywhere, especially his stomach. He really hoped nothing was broken but Dean would've noticed if that was the case, right?

Sam sat upright in bed, rubbing furiously at his dry eyes. Dean threw a pair of clean pants and a long sleeve t-shirt to Sam. "I'm going to go make our lunches okay?"

"Alright."

Sam grabbed the clothes that had fallen to the floor and stumbled to the bathroom awkwardly. Sitting on the toilet, he clasped the bottom of his shirt in attempt to pull it over him, but it just hurt so bad. He wanted to scream out and cry for Dean, but he knew that would annoy him so he just sat there trying over and over and over again. Tears trickled down his face, as he finally surrounded.

"Come on squirt we gotta go in 5- Sam?" Dean asked now worried as he heard sniffling behind the shut door.

"Sammy are you okay?"

"Dean it hurts so much." Sam's voice sounded so weak and broken. It didn't even sound like his 12 year old brother.

At that instant Dean knew what he was talking about so he turned the nob and opened the door, causing it to creak loudly.

When the door was opened Dean could almost cry. His brother was cuddled up on the toilet seat with his face in his hands.

Dean rushed over to him and placed a hand on his back. "Awe Sammy, its okay. Let me help, just stand up okay."

Dean grabbed the scissors from the cabinet and returned his eyes to his deathly pale brother.

Pushing the hair out of his eyes, he began to cut the shirt off of his brother so he wouldn't cause him any pain. Dean replaced the torn up shirt with a clean new one, there was no blood on it and it almost smelt good. Before Dean covered up Sam's naked chest he prodded and picked at the bruises the same way he did the night before.

"You'll be alright kiddo," he said as he pulled the shirt down Sam's stomach. With Sam clad in his boxers Dean grabbed the jeans next to the rusty tub.

He sat Sam down back on the toilet and drew his legs through the skinny pant leg one at a time. He saw the faded bruises on his brothers legs. They were everywhere, you could barely see what his normal skin color looked like. He was just grateful that Sam's face was clean, the lat thing they needed was cps on their ass. Pulling the pants up to Sam's hips, he grabbed him in a soft hug. "Its gonna be okay." He kept repeating.

"Boys, get down here now. You'll be late for school," John yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Both of the boys sighed as they ran downstairs. Going to school sucked, but it was worth it since they didn't have to be around their father.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my first fanfic. I hope its alright, but I'm not the best writer, so I apologize in advance. This isn't a wincest fic either, the boys just share a really close bond. <strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
